


Over The Bridge

by SimishGamer



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mates, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 02:47:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7203326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimishGamer/pseuds/SimishGamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Stiles gets really hurt he wakes up in the hospital to learn that he’d had brain surgery to save his life. He accidentally finds out that Derek and Isaac are back in town and just in time for yet another supernatural disaster to hit Beacon Hills. </p><p>Because of the threat to his pack Scott pushes Stiles to do a little too much, a tad too fast after his injury. Scott was just looking out for everyone in his pack and he needed Stiles help. He didn’t know that something so simple could be a threat to his friend’s life. Derek and the Sheriff save Stiles and this time the teen realizes that his best friend has gone a bit too far. </p><p>When Derek pulls him away from the pack with the help of the Sheriff it creates a divide between the groups. Stiles who’s stuck in the middle doesn't know what to do when his dad sets him down and tells him to stay away from Scott for a little while. </p><p>But Stiles can’t stay away, not when his friends lives depend on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Boys Are Back In Town

Derek's fingers brushed through his hair for the tenth time in the past few minutes. He'd been pacing up and down the corridor for nearly an hour. His hands shook so bad that he purposely shifted his nails and sunk them into his palms. The pain only took his mind off of reality for a few seconds. Taking a few deep breaths Derek made sure his eyes didn’t change and startle everyone else in the room. They didn’t need to know that he was this upset and to be honest he didn’t really know why he was such a wreck over this anyway. It’s not like Derek was pack anymore, he hadn’t been for nearly two years. Derek took another deep breath and retracted his nails. It was no doubt the rest of the pack could hear the turmoil in his heartbeat but the last thing the Sheriff needed right now was to see Derek freaking out. 

He couldn’t imagine what the Sheriff was going through right now. His own stomach clenched every time a doctor came out into the waiting room, only to turn to another family and give them the news about their kin. Derek sat back down and heaved a sigh while readjusted his aching tailbone. He wasn't here because he was family or even pack, to be honest Derek didn’t really know why he was even here. They shouldn't have even been allowed into the building after all the chaos him and Scott’s pack had caused the hospital. Then again only a select few people really knew what happened those nights. 

Derek couldn't sit still anymore; they’d been waiting for nearly three hours. Stiles should have been out of surgery an hour ago and every passing minute worried him even more. He could smell Stiles, his heart beat was faint and slow but Derek could still hear it. He knew the teen was in the building and knowing that he could sense Stiles should have been comforting, but all it did was mask the smell of sterilization, sickness and death. 

The pack took up half the chairs in the waiting room, they’d already settled in for the long haul when Derek walked in. The Sheriff was sitting away from everyone else, across the room. Scott looked up the second he’d smelled Derek walk in. Everyone else turned their attention to him, and to the boy he had in tow. Isaac was half way hidden behind Derek; anxiety wafted off of him but instead of saying anything about it, Derek gently pushed Isaac toward the pack and made his way to the Sheriff. 

Derek didn’t say anything and the Sheriff didn’t have to. The moment after he’d settled Isaac into the loft Derek set out to let Scott know he was back in town. He hadn’t been home, no one had been home. Derek’s next move was to call the Sheriff who told him where everyone was and why. Knowing Isaac would want to be there for Stiles, also understanding what Isaac had been through in the last two years, Derek made a choice. He would bring Isaac with him. 

Derek looked over to see Isaac passed out on Lydia's shoulder; he smiled at how innocent and happy Isaac looked in his sleep. Derek knew he would feel guilty for it later but Isaac needed sleep. He had been through so much, and Derek knew that under his anxiety, he felt safe with the pack; for the first time in a long time Isaac was safe. 

It had taken Derek two years to find Isaac. The beta had decided that he didn’t really want to stay in Beacon Hills anymore and had set out on his own. He checked in with Derek every week and when the older man didn’t get a call and couldn’t get ahold of Isaac he set out to find him. He left Scott and the pack behind. He’d been meaning to move on anyway after Laura’s death but Isaac had given him a reason to leave.

Derek searched for Isaac for a year and a half. When he finally found him the beta wasn’t in good shape. One Alpha had taken Isaac only a month after he’d left Scotts pack. The guy had been scouting out local packs and when Isaac had decided to break away the guy used it to his advantage. He took Isaac a month after he’d left Scott’s pack and sold him off to another pack where they used him, abused and brutalized him. 

When Derek found Isaac it took him two months to work his way into their pack, earn their trust and eventually get Isaac out but it had been worth it. The pack wasn’t a normal pack by any means; it had three Alphas and ten Beta’s. It took them a long time to trust Derek but he didn’t give up even when they tortured him. They had said that if he wanted to be a part of their pack he had to meet certain requirements. He’d met them a little too easily and they suspected ulterior motives. They let him go and sent him on his way after keeping him tied up and tortured for a week. Derek didn’t leave and one night one of the Alphas sisters got into some trouble, he saved her life and just like that Derek was in. 

Derek's clenched his fists again, sinking his nails in once more. He was on the brink of shifting just thinking about what they’d done to Isaac. Sheriff Stilinski grabbed his hand and forced him to release his fist, the next moment Derek had a handkerchief pressed into his palm. Even though Derek had healed a few seconds later the Sheriff didn’t release the pressure he’d applied and Derek didn’t make him. 

“Relax Derek, Stiles will be alright." Derek met the Sheriff's eyes and he could see the worry that reflected in them, here Stilinski was trying to calm him down and Derek was selfish in thinking he was the only one feeling helpless.

"I know he will be," Derek's gaze never leaving the Sheriff's. "He's Stiles; he'll be just fine, probably come out of the sedative talking."

Stilinski chuckled at that and they fell into an easy silence; Derek decided not to tell the Sheriff that his hand had already healed. If the Sheriff needed the distraction of helping someone to take his mind off of Stiles, then so be it. Derek didn't let on that the weight against his palm was comforting in a way, not in any weird way either. He didn't have the hots for the Sheriff but something about the man screamed pack even though Derek no longer had a pack. He’d chosen to leave the pack, to be alone in the cold instead of having the warmth a pack brought with it.

"He missed you." The Sheriff spoke softly as if not to startle Derek out of his thoughts. Derek turned his head to look at the Sheriff; he had a calculating and pained look on his face. Guilt ate at Derek’s stomach. He hadn’t even told the pack that he was leaving, he just wrote a note and left it there for someone to find after a while. "He kept that stupid note; he still has it after two years. You were one of his best friends and something in him broke when you left. His laughter and cheer went out the door with you. He's not the same person he was when you last saw him; you should probably prepare yourself for that before you see him. He's mad at you, really mad and upset and betrayed. If you plan on leaving again Derek do it before he wakes up. Don't hurt him anymore, please."

The Sheriff's tone had changed, he'd gone from worried father to the protective man Derek knew would do anything for his son. What would he do though? Derek had a really good life here in Beacon Hills and he'd left it all behind. Yes it was to find Isaac but some part of him had been uncontent with the way his life had been here. Would he go back to feeling that after Stiles woke up? Would he say a few more years and then have it wash over him that he should have left and stayed gone.

Derek closed his eyes; he leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees, rubbing at his eyes as he thought. Maybe he should just get out of town before Stiles knows that he's been here, maybe the Sheriff was right. He’d settled Isaac into the loft so he at least had somewhere to stay and it wouldn’t be hard for him to get a job. Derek could leave him enough money to get by for a while and just move along. Some part of Derek wanted to growl at the Sheriff, the man didn't know it but he'd challenged Derek. At the same time it felt wrong to think of it as a challenge; if Stilinski had been a wolf he would have challenged the man. Or maybe he wouldn't, there was something about the Sheriff that told the wolf that he was only trying to do what was best for his family. Derek knew very well how that felt and the helplessness that often came along with it.

Everyone rose to their feet when Melissa McCall walked into the room with a clipboard in her hand. Derek’s brown rose, had he really been gone that long that Melissa had finished her schooling to become a doctor. Scott shook Isaac awake and the wolf jumped up, his heart pounding. The second his eyes opened he searched for Derek; he breathed an audible breath of relief at seeing him. 

Melissa started to talk to the Sheriff about all the medical terms. Derek couldn’t really understand all of the terms she used but she turned to the teens and explained it in a way they would understand. 

“When Stiles fell he hit his head really hard, the force cracked his skull. He is resting now and the surgery was successful but it’s going to be really rocky for Stiles when he wakes up. It took a while to stop the bleeding and thanks to the Sheriff who donated blood Stiles is for now out of the woods so to speak. When he does wake up you guys need to be ready to expect the worst, he has a brain injury and even though it’s not as severe as it could be you need to understand everything going on with him.” Melissa turned back to the Sheriff as she spoke. “Stiles is going to look really pale just to start with, he already had deep bruising around his eyes so just seeing him will be a shock. There are things we can’t see or know until he wakes up; Stiles may have memory loss or even brain damage. He will be disoriented when he wakes, maybe a bit confused but we won’t know any of this until he wakes up. It will take him a few months to fully heal, he may look like the normal old Stiles that can get up to anything at night but he won’t be able to for a while even if he doesn’t have brain damage. If everything turns out okay with him mentally he will often be dizzy, nauseous and even off balance as he heals. He could get shooting pains through his head; it’s not just his skull healing it’s his brain healing too. These are just a few of the side affects that can happen and that’s if everything goes as best as it can.” 

"When can I see him?" Scott demanded more than asked; being Stiles Alpha he had the right to see how his pack was doing but Derek frowned. His father should be the first to see Stiles and to be honest Derek wanted to go in to see him before the rest of the pack. It was selfish but his wolf was pulling him, trying to compel him to go to Stiles.

“You can’t go in to see him anytime soon Scott. Only the Sheriff will be allowed to see Stiles for now until he wakes up. That could be a anywhere from a few minutes to a couple days.” She looked around at everyone with a stern look on her face. She lowered her voice and directed her gaze to Scott “If you guys are any real friends and I know you are, you will keep Stiles away from the things that go on here. If he hits his head even just slightly it can do some serious damage. I’m not kidding Scott Stiles almost died on the table; keep him away from it, from any stress or danger for at least a few months or until I tell you he’s one hundred percent okay.” 

“Can I see him?” The Sheriff asked breaking Melissa away from the hard stare she was giving the group of teens. 

"He will be settled into his room in a few minutes, I will come get you when they get him comfortable.” The Sheriff nodded and thanked her quietly. “And with that said I am kicking you guys out of my waiting room. I know you haven’t slept and I’m pretty sure none of you have eaten yet, so get out of here and take care of yourselves. Take the car home, there’s money in the jar for Pizza, get yourselves fed and puppy pile in the living room if you have to. If you’re not gone when I come back out to get the Sheriff I will personally have security take you out and don’t think for a minute that I won’t.” 

“She’s right you guys need to get going.” Scott looked ready to argue but he didn’t, he just looked at his mother who shook her head at him. Derek could tell at his uneasiness that Scott didn’t want to be bossed around by his mom or the Sheriff but he eventually gave in. Yes he was an adult but Melissa was the authority in this hospital and her son knew not to mess with her at work. This was her territory no matter how much Scott liked to think he owned the town.

“Of all the things these kids get up to Stiles falls off a building putting up a damn banner for the annual food drive." The fondness in her voice had the Sheriff smiling at and chuckling in response as she walked out of the room. When she’d gone he finally let out a heavy, relieved breath and sunk into the nearest chair. It took a little bit of time but the Sheriff finally threatened the pack, telling them that he would literally have them arrested and taken home in cuffs if they didn’t leave. They finally gave in and left with the alpha. 

It was only Derek, the Sheriff and Isaac left. The older man didn’t say anything about them staying and Derek didn’t push. He sat next to the Sheriff and Isaac took the seat to his left. 

"Don't want to go with them?" Derek asked, turning his head to look at the beta. Isaac shook his head before leaning it against the wall. 

“I’m not ready to be around pack by myself yet.” Derek nodded; it had taken a lot of time for Isaac to even be slightly comfortable around him. In fact he still wasn’t fully okay around Derek but the older man understood and didn’t take it personal.

"You need to get some sleep. Why don’t you take the Camaro and go back to the loft.” Derek fished the keys out of his pocket and handed them to Isaac who just stared at them like they would bite him. 

"You sure?" Isaac met Derek's gaze for only a second before turning his gaze back down. The alpha gently squeezed Isaacs hand closed around the keys and nodded.

"Go, my bed is a lot more comfortable than the wall." Isaac yawned, finally he nodded and took his leave. 

“He’s not the same kid he was two years ago.” Derek turned his attention to the Sheriff the older man was watching the door Isaac left through. 

“Isaac has been through some of the most horrible things that could ever happen to a person in the last two years. I saved him and to be honest he’s not okay. It’s going to take a really long time for him to heal.” The Sheriff nodded and turned his gaze down to his lap. 

“Is he the only reason you left?” Derek didn’t reply immediately, he thought about his answer for a few seconds. 

“No, I needed to get away from Beacon Hills. Yes I left because of Isaac and he's the reason I’ve been gone for two years but I would have left either way.” Derek said honestly. 

“Are you going to leave again?” Silence enveloped them; Derek didn’t have an answer for that, he wasn’t going to lie and say yes or no when he honestly had no idea what he wanted. Melissa broke the silence when she came out to get the Sheriff. 

Derek rested his head back against the wall, closing his eyes for a second. Relief washed over him, Stiles would be okay. Some part of Derek knew that Stiles would fight his ass off to pull through this. He would be just fine. 

Under the feeling of relief that washed over him Derek was starting to feel agitated. He should have been here sooner; Stiles could have fallen and died. What then? Would he be able to go on with his life knowing that one of the very few people who had ever understood him was gone for good? If he'd been here maybe he could have changed Stiles before he died. But Stiles didn't die. Derek couldn't help but blame himself somehow.

The wolves eyes grew heavy; before he knew it he'd lulled himself into a light slumber. Waking only when the Sheriff shook his shoulder, Derek startled at first but he relaxed when he realized that it was only Stilinski.

"You can go back and see him if you want to, he's not awake yet so he won't know your there.” Derek heard the undertone in the man’s voice; Derek could go see him, assure himself that Stiles was alive and then leave without the teen knowing he’d ever been there. 

Derek nodded and stood, he didn't know what number Stiles room was but he followed his nose to his friend once the nurses let him into the security door. He knew what Stiles smelled like, hell he knew what the whole pack smelled like. Stiles scent stood out from all the rest of the smells of the hospital. Derek didn't smell the sterile environment that most people smelled in a hospital. He smelled death, decay and sickness. Stiles scent stood out among the rest, like pine and musk.

Derek smiled to himself, maybe Stiles hadn't changed as much as the Sheriff thought. Or maybe it was just the small things that couldn't be changed about Stiles that Derek remembered. Like the color of his eyes, his scent and the sound of his voice.

Taking a breath, steeling himself against what he might see when he walked in Derek pushed open the door; Stiles lay in the middle of the bed, motionless. Melissa wasn’t joking when she said there were big bruises around his eyes. They took up a good portion of Stiles face. A bunch of medical gauze was wrapped around Stiles whole head. He was so still; only the slight rise and fall of his chest and the soft wisp of breath between his parted lips told Derek that the boy was still alive.

Derek smiled to himself, Stiles wasn't such a boy anymore. He'd aged a bit since the last time Derek had seen him, he looked a little taller and more muscular than he'd been before. He surly wasn't the hundred and twenty pound teen Derek had abandoned two years ago. 

Walking up to the edge of the bed Derek didn't know why but his wolf urged him to touch the teen; the man his friend had grown up to be. Derek pressed his palm gently against Stiles chest, his eyes closing at the feeling of the rise and fall of Stiles chest. The heart under his palm was beating in time with his own. Derek breathed in deeply taking in his scent; it lulled him into a peaceful state of mind. Stiles was safe. Derek’s eyes glowed blue for a few seconds as he eased Stiles pain.

He couldn’t stay, he would leave again and then Stiles and the pack would be no better off than they’d been last time. Derek didn’t want to disappoint the pack again, especially the Sheriff and stiles. He chuckled at how one human emotion could twist him up so much. Derek had to get out of town before Stiles woke up. 

Derek didn’t a full body scan of Stiles once more, checking to make nothing else was wrong with the human. Stiles had grown up but he was still smaller than Derek, the wolf smiled to himself and gave his friends hand a squeeze before turning to leave. 

He couldn’t stay here. Stiles would wake up and if he saw Derek the wolf knew he would want answers. He had to leave town before Stiles found out he’d been back.

Derek committed every detail of Stiles into his memory. If this was the last time he saw the teen the wolf wouldn’t ever want to forget it, even if Stiles hated him. He would never forget this, just like he'd never forget the goofy Stiles he'd known before all of this.

"Derek," A soft voice broke Derek out of his thoughts. He looked down and met the soft brown eyes that looked up at him, they were hazy and lost. “Please come home, I miss you.” 

A pang of guilt and sadness washed over Derek. Stiles missed him so much and wanted him to come back that he thought he’d been seeing things. Stiles eyes closed again and he was slumbering once more; Derek knew that he could walk right out of the hospital room and Stiles would never know he was really there. He would think that it was just his mind playing tricks on him when he woke, if he even remembered it. Stiles was on some pretty heavy drugs and Derek doubted he could say his own name right now. The teen wouldn’t wake up with the heart ache knowing that his friend had left once again.

With that last thought Derek opened the door and walked out, his chest clenching as he went.

~

“Dad I promise you I’m fine.” Stiles stated when his dad asked for the tenth time in half as many minutes if stiles needed anything. The Sheriff had been giving everyone hell since Stiles had woken up. He needs more pillows; he will get dehydrated if he doesn’t drink enough. Have you been giving him his ADHD medication, it really doesn’t seem like it. The Sheriff had been driving stiles nuts since the moment the teen had fully become aware of his surroundings. 

It had taken Stiles two more days to fully wake up and be able to comprehend what was going on. In all honesty his head felt like it was going to split in two and all Stiles had wanted to do for the last few days was sleep. The pack didn’t really seem willing to let him be alone and it kind of annoyed Stiles. All he really wanted to do was rest but he felt an obligation to try to act like everything was normal when pack was around. The only one he really let his guard down around was his dad. 

“I don’t feel right leaving you here alone.” The Sheriff stated; Stiles groaned and closed his eyes tightly, resting his head back. 

“Dad you’re driving me nuts.” Stiles opened his eyes, his father looked hurt. “I love you and I don’t mean to hurt you by saying that. I appreciate everything you’ve done for me dad but you are mother-henning me. It’s to the point where you’re hovering. I know I scared you and you don’t want to lose me but I’m fine now dad. I just really need some rest and I would feel much better without someone watching over me while I sleep.” 

“Are you sure?” He still looked worried and like he was going to argue. 

“Yes dad I’m sure, you can’t miss any more work.” The Sheriff wasn’t happy about it but Stiles eventually talked him into going home for a shower and taking a shift at work. 

Stiles let out a sigh of relief and closed his eyes. He hadn’t had much time over the last few days to himself. It was actually kind of nice to sit in the quiet for a few minutes. Stiles eyes started to get heavier and he hadn’t realized that they’d been burning until he closed them. Total relief and relaxation washed over him, even with the massive pain in the back of his head Stiles felt at ease as his body gave in to sleep. 

~  
Derek’s footsteps were silent; he winced when the door creaked as he opened it. He stopped to listen for a second. When he was sure Stiles breathing hadn’t changed and his heart beat was as even as it had been before, Derek barley poked his head around the door. Stiles was laid back on the bed, propped up on a stack of pillows. His head was craned to the side, his neck was bound to hurt when Stiles woke up but Derek would bet the pain wouldn’t be as bad as what was going on with his head. 

Closing the door quietly Derek made his way to Stiles bed. The wolf had made sure to come only when no one was here. Derek knew it was borderline creepy but for hours at a time he sat outside Stiles window in the bushes. If Scott knew that he was there the teen never let on. Scott either ignored it or he hadn’t been using his senses properly. 

Derek had been content just sitting outside the window and listening to Scott ramble on about anything and everything. Stiles stayed quiet most of the time, just listening. Derek could feel that Stiles was in bad condition and he wished that he could make everyone just leave him alone, but Derek was in no position to do just that. 

Walking closer to the bed Derek held his breath; some irrational part of him of him believed that Stiles would wake up at the sound of a breath. Derek’s fingers reached out and held his hand over Stiles chest as if he could feel the heartbeat under his palm. Derek’s hand barely hovered above Stiles skin, black lines streaked up his arm as he eased Stiles pain. 

Derek’s eyes flashed blue and his teeth elongated. He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths, Stiles scent seeping into his senses. 

Derek didn’t linger too long, he gave himself a few minutes to check that Stiles was physically okay and made his exit as quietly as he’d come. 

Stiles woke at the sound of the door closing, he felt better than he had since he first woke up in uncomfortable hospital bed. Stiles checked his phone to see what time it was, he’d slept for nearly six hours. Pain started to seep back into his head. Stiles closed his eyes against a wave of nausea. Seconds later Scott walked in. 

~ 

“Hey Stiles, your dad sent me to pick up some of your stuff.” Scott didn’t seem to notice that his friend was in in bad shape. “I got some of your clothes, your DS and a couple of books. Oh and your tooth brush.”

“Thanks Scott.” Stiles grabbed the bag when his friend set it on the end of the bed. His eyes widened when a scent wafted up to his nose. “You didn’t.” 

Stiles practically ripped the duffel bag open, inside sat a small Pizza box. Stiles eyes widened like he was a kid and he excitedly opened the box. 

“I’m not even going to complain that they put mushrooms on both halves.” Stiles grabbed a piece and took a big bite. He let out a low moan at the taste. Not knowing exactly how it sounded to any passersby or eavesdroppers. “Scott I think I’m in love with you.” 

“Dude, don’t make this weird.” Scott laughed, taking a piece of pizza for himself. “You just love me for the food I bring you when you’ve only been given tasteless garbage for two days.” 

“Yeah sounds about right.” Stiles joked back; he fished out a second piece of pizza and ate it just as quickly as the first one. Between him and Scott they finished the pizza in record time. 

“So what did Derek want?” Scott asked as he finished his last bite of crust. 

“What do you mean?” Stiles looked at Scott with a little bit of surprise and curiosity. That’s when it hit Scott. Stiles hadn’t known Derek was here, otherwise why would the other wolf camp outside the window and not come in?

“Nothing,” Stiles took the pizza box from Stiles. “Better throw this away before your dad kills me over it.” 

Scott left the room in a hurry. Stiles used that time to sit up and cross his legs, he waited for his friend to come back. 

“What do you mean what did Derek want.” Stiles held up his hand when Scott went to protest. “Don’t lie to me. You know that I know that you can’t lie to me and get away with it.” 

Scott sighed and plopped down into the chair next to Stiles bed. He sighed and looked down at his hands as if they would help him figure out a way to tell Stiles something he really shouldn’t be hearing. The doctor said no stress and that’s just what Scott was going to be doing to his friend. He would be lucky if they even let him back in the hospital to see Stiles after this. 

“Derek was here Stiles.” Scott looked his friend in the eye as he spoke. “Derek found Isaac and now there back in town. He was just here before I came in.” 

“But I was asleep, why didn’t he wake me up.” Stiles brow frowned, he was more than a little bit confused now, maybe a bit agitated and slightly hurt too. If Derek had been here and hadn’t woken Stiles it was because he didn’t want to talk to Stiles. That also explained why he felt so much better a few minutes ago and now he had shooting pains going through his skull. 

“Probably the same reason he’s been out your hospital window for two days.” Stiles eyes snapped toward the window. He couldn’t see anything out of it; they had a curtain pulled over the blinds. “He knows it would upset you to see him.” 

“You’re damn right it would upset me. He abandoned us Scott, two years ago. Yeah I know it was to go find Isaac but still he left us with nothing but three sentence note. He said it was time for him to move on anyway. He left us and never planned to come back. Derek can go screw himself if he thinks I want him around, I don’t.” Stiles knew that if the older wolf was listening Derek had to hear his voice hitch a little bit and his heart beat unevenly from the lie. 

“Stiles I think maybe you should hear him out.” Stiles turned his head toward Scott, giving him an annoyed stare. “Just listen okay. Derek came back to bring Isaac home. Isaac told him that he wanted to be in Beacon Hills again. Something bad happened to him, really bad Stiles. He’s messed up even more than he was before and I don’t know how to explain it but he doesn’t trust any of us but he feels safe here. Derek brought him back and set him up so he could stay and Derek could leave. He hasn’t yet and I think that says a lot. As soon as he found out what happened to you he was here with the rest of us. As much as I am annoyed at it, your dad let him in to see you right after surgery. He’s been here in secret ever since and I’m sure that would have continued until I just messed it up.” 

“When where you going to tell me Scott, when Derek skipped town again, or maybe never?” Stiles was mad, beyond mad and his head hurt so bad his eye sight was flashing white. “I want you to leave.” 

Scott looked hurt but Stiles couldn’t stand to be around him right now. The pain in his head was getting worse and Stiles really couldn’t handle it right now. Derek was back and the wolf was ignoring him. A part of Stiles wanted to get out of the bed and track him down, make him answer for everything he’d done. Another part of Stiles wanted to pull him into a hug and not let his friend go ever again. 

“Look my head really hurts right now, your mom said it would be expected so don’t look at me all worried like that. Just go home; I would like to be alone.” Scott looked like a kicked puppy when he walked out but he listened to Stiles wishes and went home. 

“I know you can hear me.” Stiles felt all too foolish talking to the curtain but he continued. “You left and everything went to shit Derek. Stuff started to attack Beacon Hills full force and when we needed you, you weren’t here. I know you were off saving Isaac but a part of me resents you for that, for leaving us the way you did. I get why you left though but to be honest if Isaac hadn’t needed your help you would have left anyway. Were we not good enough for you Derek? Did you need something from us that we weren’t giving you? I don’t understand why you couldn’t have called and checked in every once in a while. Let us know you were safe, instead I couldn’t sleep at night not knowing if you were alive or dead. I hoped for months that you would just give us a sign that you were alive but you never did. That right there told me that you really weren’t a part of Scotts pack anymore. You broke all ties with us.” 

“You broke my trust and everything that comes along with it. I know I’m just some annoying teenager that you can live without Derek but to me you were more than that. You were my friend, the one person I could turn to even when I couldn’t go to Scott.” Stiles knew his eyes were pooling with tears. “Maybe my reasons are selfish but I learned a while back that sometimes I need to selfish like everybody else. Why are you here right now Derek? If you didn’t want me to know that you were here then why stick around? Scott could have kept it a secret.” 

“I’m in a lot of pain otherwise I would be out of this bed kicking your werewolf ass right now for creeping on me for two days.” Stiles imagined Derek chuckling, “Yeah laugh at me all you want but next time actually announce yourself yeah? You’re here to check on me and you are by far the last person I want to see right now, well besides Nurse Molly. She always pinches my cheeks and keeps insisting I need a sponge bath. Which I probably do but there’s something in her eyes that is borderline cougar and I don’t want to jump off that ship just yet. I need to see you, to know that you’re really here. You get to hear, feel and see that I’m alive but I don’t have your wolfy superpowers okay. I need assurance too.” 

If Derek wasn’t listening Stiles would feel like an utter fool. After a few minutes of no Derek stiles gave up hope that the Sour-Wolf was even listening or anywhere near for that matter. 

Thirty minutes later Stiles door creaked open and Melissa stuck her head in. 

“Hey Stiles, how are you feeling?” She asked finally stepping into the room. 

“I feel like I’ve been kicked in the head by a camel. Or you know, like I fell off of a building.” Stiles tried to play happy but failed miserably as he winced. 

“Did you ask Scott to draw out the pain?” Stiles shook his head no, “It might not be a bad idea at this point. You refuse to take the pain medication and I don’t want to force it in your IV but I am literally thinking about sneaking it in when you’re not looking.” 

“I’m always looking.” Stiles lolled his head to the side to look at her. 

 

“I know you are.” She placed her palm on his forehead. “I called your dad and convinced him to sleep in his own bed tonight.” 

“You must be a miracle worker. I’ve been begging him to do that since I woke up.” Melissa chuckled and did a few more tests on him. When she was done Stiles felt drained and like there was something stabbing him through the eye. She explained why that was happening and told him besides Scott drawing the pain she couldn’t do anything for him unless he took the medicine, he refused. She left a few minutes later promising to check on him in the morning after she reminded him not to abuse the nurses call button unless he really needed something. She knew him too well. 

The pain in Stiles eyes hit him a few minutes later and this time it was so severe that he closed his eyes against the white light. He didn’t care that the door had opened again, it was probably Scott coming back to apologize for keeping things from him. A warm hand pressed into his forehead and the pain eased from Stiles head. 

“Thanks Sc-“ Stiles eyes widened in shock when they opened. “Derek.” 

Stiles almost wanted to kick himself by how breathy the wolfs name came out. His eyes scanned over Derek, he almost wanted to chuckle at how little had changed about Derek, especially his style of clothes. Derek looked worn out, he had dark circles around his eyes those eyes reflected the look of a lost puppy right at Stiles. The teen watched the black lines disappear up Derek’s arm for a second before meeting the wolfs gaze. 

Stiles hands darted up and felt Derek’s face all over as if he didn’t believe that Derek was real, as if he thought this was just a dream. 

“I’m real stiles.” Derek said quietly, “Lay back and I’ll take more of the pain.” 

“It hurts you.” Stiles said lamely as he lowered down off his elbows. 

“Not as much as it hurts you.” Derek drew more of the pain and Stiles closed his eyes. It felt like forever since he’d felt this kind of relief but really it had only been a short while ago when he’d felt slightly okay after waking up. Then the pieces clicked together. 

“You took the pain earlier.” Stiles didn’t ask. “That’s why when Scott got here I was okay to sit up and function slightly normal.” 

“I did.” Derek met his eyes once more, he watched Stiles face for any other indication of pain; the teen opened his mouth, no doubt about to let the levy of questions break. “I will answer all of your questions when you heal more Stiles, until then the doctor said no stress.” 

“How do you-” Stiles eyes widened. “Scott wasn’t kidding when he said you went Creeper-wolf and sat outside my window for two days was he?” 

Derek didn’t answer; he didn’t have to because Stiles already knew. Stiles took a deep breath, Derek was right. The last thing he needed was to think that this feeling of relief would last for very long. Stiles scooted toward the side of the bed and got comfortable. 

“You want me to calm down and relax, get in the bed.” Stiles surprised himself with the request and he knew Derek had to think he was crazy, he pleaded with his eyes for the wolf not to ask questions and just please do as he was told for once. 

Derek surprised Stiles when he slowly slipped off his jacket and tossed it over the back of a chair, next was his boots. The wolf padded over to the light switch and flipped it off before coming over to the bed. Stiles scooted over a little more and rolled over to face Derek. The wolf gently climbed in the bed, trying not to rock Stiles around too much. The teen appreciated the gesture. 

When Derek finally settled, Stiles moved in closer to him. The wolf raised his arm and wrapped it around Stiles; the teens head came to rest on his chest. Derek could feel the rise and fall of Stiles chest against his side. Oddly enough it relaxed him to be able to feel the teen, hearing the beat of Stiles heart go from racing to calm didn't surprise Derek. Pack had a way with comforting each other. 

“Say anything about this to anyone and I will kill you” Stiles whispered; he knew that Derek wouldn’t take their closeness the wrong way. It was in a wolf’s nature to be close to pack. Butt Stiles wasn’t a wolf and Derek wasn’t pack anymore. Stiles stupid brain didn’t quite register that thought because right now, with him pressed against Derek like this, the older man felt more like pack than he ever had before.


	2. Helpless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles needs his pack more than he knows.

It was early morning when the Sheriff woke up. He allowed himself to grab a cup of coffee and a bagel before setting off to visit Stiles. He knew his son was probably sleeping but he didn’t mind sitting in Stiles room, silence surrounding him. It was comforting just to know that his son was alive and okay. The Sheriff grabbed a puzzle book off the counter. Making sure he had a pencil stuffed between the pages he put it into his bag. 

The Sheriff walked into the hospital and met Melissa at Stiles door. She was staring inside the room with a bewildered look on her face. 

“With everything I’ve learned about the pack, this shouldn’t surprise me as much as it does.” Melissa spoke quietly when he approached her. The Sheriff glanced into the room and almost dropped his thermos. 

Stiles was curled up on his side, his head rested on Derek’s chest. Stiles hand had a death grip on the wolfs shirt. Derek had his fingers wrapped around the teens wrist. It was like they were trying to keep each other from disappearing as they slept. They both looked so young just lying there taking comfort from one another.

The Sheriff couldn’t help but feel a little bit agitated at seeing his barely legal son wrapped up in the arms of a man, he himself had thought was a murder at one point. He bit back the feeling and smiled at Melissa. 

“How is he doing today?” The Sheriff turned his back to the open door and spoke quietly trying not to wake the two boys in the room. 

“I asked the nurses how he was overnight and they said that he fell asleep shortly after I checked in on him. They stopped in in a few times over night to check his vitals but he’s been asleep all night. Michelle said he had a visitor that fell asleep in the room with him but she didn’t want to wake him and send him home. It was odd coming from her, she’s the strictest out of us all about visitors after hours but now I understand why.” She met the Sheriffs eyes. “This is the longest he’s slept since he woke up here for the first time. Stiles seems at peace right now. I saw black lines going up Derek’s arm when I first opened the door. He’s taking Stiles pain even in his sleep. He’s trying to help the pack so don’t be too hard on him for being here. If he can make Stiles feel a little better then it’s good that he’s around. Without him drawing out the pain Stiles would be in unimaginable pain right now. He’s still refusing pain medication.” 

“That sounds like Stiles.” Stilinski turned back toward the room and looked at his son. The bed looked much bigger without Derek’s form laying in it next to Stiles. The teen had curled up as if he were chasing the warmth that was now missing from the other half of the bed. Derek was gone but his leather jacket was thrown over Stiles shoulders. The teen pulled it closer in his sleep, tightening it around himself like it was a blanket. 

The Sheriff raised a brow in wonder. Where the hell had Derek gone?

“He went through the bathroom and out the shared door to the next room.” Melissa supplied as she eased past the Sheriff into the room. She checked Stiles machines really quickly as she spoke. “I’ll send the nurse in soon with breakfast. I’m sure both of you could use something to eat. You don’t look like you’ve been taking care of yourself while Stiles has been in here. You know he’s going to be twice as bad taking care of you after he’s better if he can’t trust you to look after yourself for a few days.” 

“That’s why we aren’t going to tell him are we?” The Sheriff challenged lightly. “Besides he’s kept secrets from me, ones that are far worse than this, for my protection. It’s time for me to be the adult that takes care of him instead of the other way around.” 

“It helps him to take care of you, especially after Claudia.” She spoke softly before closing the door behind her, giving the Sheriff and Stiles some time alone. 

~

“Derek?” Stiles croaked out weakly, his voice was hoarse and his throat felt like he’d swallowed a whole roll of sand paper. 

“He left just over an hour ago.” The Sheriff took off his glasses and sat his crossword book on the table. 

“I didn’t dream that he was here last night?” The sadness in Stiles voice sent a pang of anger through the Sheriff. The least Derek could have done was stick around so Stiles knew he wasn’t just hallucinating. He knew why the wolf had left but it still sort of pissed him off a little bit. 

“No Stiles. Derek stayed with you all night.” Stiles nodded his head for a second, he leaned back gently with his eyes closing tightly, and he let out a pained groan. “You okay? Do you need me to call Melissa?” 

“No dad, she said this would be my new normal for a long time.” Stiles took in a few deep breaths for a second before his eyes snapped open. He’d smelled the leather jacket thrown over his shoulders. His eyes narrowed in on it and he hadn’t meant to do it but he tightened it around himself. A feeling of safety and total relaxation came over him; pack. 

“Why don’t you take the medication, then this wouldn’t be your normal.” The Sheriff knew Stiles would fight him on it even if it really would help him this time. He thought that maybe because Derek had been taking his pain, that Stiles would want the medicine now that the wolf wasn’t here to take it away for him. But deep down he knew that Stiles hadn’t asked for the pain to be eased and that Derek was just looking out for his own. It was weird to think of Stiles being someone else’s but in the pack that’s exactly how they were. He’d heard the word ‘mine’ uttered by Scott multiple times when he was referring to his pack. The Sheriff wouldn’t ever understand it but he had to live with it. 

“I don’t want the medicine and you know why.” The Sheriff let that be the end of the conversation. It was really no use to keep pestering Stiles about it; it was probably making his son more annoyed than anything. 

“Yeah I know kid. I just thought that maybe you changed your mind because the pain seems to be really strong right now.” Stiles sighed and closed his eyes again. “Anyway, the breakfast cart is going to be around soon. I’m going to eat with you and go to work if you feel up to being alone for a while.” 

The Sheriff knew that Stiles wouldn’t mind being left alone but he didn’t want to leave his son alone if that’s not what Stiles wanted. The teen had to be in agonizing pain, he couldn’t imagine that Stiles wanted to do much more than just sleep. Maybe stiles needed something to do while he was in here. He looked over at the table where Stiles DS laid. At least the teen had something to do if he got bored but what if the light hurt his eyes? The Sheriff made a mental note to have Scott bring Stiles a notebook and some of his pencils. He would also leave his crossword book here for the meantime. 

“I’ll have Scott bring you more stuff after school lets out.” Stiles shook his head and immediately regretted it. The room started spinning and his stomach lurched, he sat up quickly with distress written on his face. The Sheriff barely had enough time to grab the barf-pan and put it under Stiles chin before he started throwing up. Even then Stiles partially missed; the front of his gown was covered in vomit and Derek’s jacket got little splatters on it as well. 

Melissa came rushing into the room; seeing the dismay that Stiles was in she called out for a nurse to get him a new gown and some mouth wash. 

“Your heart monitor went nuts.” She replied when Stiles looked at her as if she were some sort of psychic for knowing what was going on before it was even over. A second later he started vomiting again. 

The nurse came in with a new gown and fresh bedding. Melissa thanked her and sent her away with the soiled barf-pan once she knew Stiles was done. 

“That’s it I’m not going to work today.” The Sheriff stated, he walked into the bathroom and came back out with a wet wash cloth. 

“You have to Dad; you can’t afford to take time off.” Stiles argued weakly while his dad helped him wipe his face off. He hadn’t felt like such a child, so helpless, since his mom died. 

“We can afford it for this Stiles.” He gently eased Stiles forward and started to untie the back of his robe. 

“Dad” Stiles whined, the Sheriff looked up to see Melissa start to busy herself with something in the corner of the room. Stiles was embarrassed and he didn’t want Melissa to see him like this.   
The Sheriff could understand why, Melissa had been like a mother to him. She’d been there through Claudia’s death and even before that, back when daring Scott to eat earthworms and shove dirt up his nose was the best thing in the world. 

“This is one of the many side effects that Stiles is going to go through for quite some time. But he’s right; you shouldn’t miss any more work. I will be here all day and I can keep an eye on him. I’ll have Scott take a half day if it would make you feel better. But that’s mostly for Stiles benefit, not because he needs someone to watch over him.” 

“No Scott, please.” Stiles met his dad’s eyes. Melissa heard the distress in his voice; something had happened between the two best friends. Instead of upsetting Stiles and pressing for information she let it slide, for now. 

“Okay no Scott. I’m sure I can get Lydia to come stay with you for the day Stiles. I know you like talking to her.” 

“You don’t need to have anyone pulled out of school for me. It’s not their fault that I wound up here and they shouldn’t have to babysit me. I would rather be alone,” Stiles spoke almost too quietly to hear. 

“You know as well as I do that your friends don’t see you as a burden.” The Sheriff stated, nipping that problem in the bud. “Melissa can you arrange a sponge bath for him please?” 

Much to Stiles dismay and a very weak argument later Melissa was walking out the door to fetch nurse Cougar. Stiles bet that if the woman knew what he secretly referred to her as, his stay at the hospital wouldn’t be as comfortable as it had been so far. 

“Dad I don’t feel like visitors. It’s nothing personal against the pack but I don’t want anyone around me right now. And I really don’t want nurse Cougar giving me a sponge bath.” The whine was evident in Stiles voice. The Sheriff shook his head at his son and chuckled at the nickname. 

“At least let me get you wiped up and changed then.” Stiles agreed, it took a lot longer than it normally would but the Sheriff eventually got Stiles gown off of him. The teen shook in nothing but his boxers, the room seemed a lot colder than it had been through the night. Then again that might have been because of the natural heater he’d slept on all night. 

Once Stiles was cleaned and dressed the Sheriff pressed the nurses call button. Two men came in, one helped the Sheriff hold Stiles up and the other quickly changed the barfed on sheets. They had just eased him back into the bed with new blankets when the breakfast cart came by with two trays. 

“I don’t feel like eating right now.” Stiles pushed the movable table away when the nurse sat the food down for him. 

“Well you can keep it in here in case you change your mind anytime soon.” The nurse gave him a cheerful smile and left the room quickly. 

“You should try to eat when your stomach calms down.” The Sheriff sat back down and used the edge of Stiles bed to set his tray down. Stiles scooted his feet over so he had room and closed his eyes against the wash of nausea that just simply standing had caused. If that’s what you could even call it. He wasn’t even standing on his own really, his dad and the nurse had let his feet touch the floor yes but they knew the second he tried to push any weight on them he would lose his balance and fall. 

“I don’t see that happening any time soon.” Stiles looked toward his father miserably; concern was written all over the Sheriff’s face. Stiles knew that he had to suck it up and deal with it if he wanted his dad to not miss work. “Look dad, I’ll be fine. I’m asking, scratch that I’m begging you; please go to work today. I know it seems bad right now but I’m going to be like this for a while and I need to learn how to deal with it alone. What if something like this happens later on after you’ve already expended all the time you can on me. I need to learn to take care of myself when you aren’t there.” 

“Why are you trying to push me away so hard Stiles? Are you in some sort of trouble?” Stiles sighed and willed his dad to understand where he was coming from. 

“No, for once nothing bad is going on in Beacon Hills. I just don’t see the point of you or someone else having to sit with me and watch me be miserable. I get it you guys want to lighten the burden of me being by myself; maybe you can take my mind off of it every once in a while. But most of the time that doesn’t happen and I exhaust myself just trying to stay awake.” 

“I understand Stiles. I’ll go to work if you promise to call me if you need anything, and I mean anything. And someone comes to visit after school. I don’t care who it is but someone will be here with you for at least an hour.” Stiles could tell that the Sheriff was dead set on this. 

“Don’t worry Sheriff,” Melissa spoke as she came back into the room. “He hasn’t really been alone since he got here. There’s been a wolf constantly parked outside his window since his first night of being here. They’re taking shifts now, the whole pack is watching over him. Someone will always be here if he wants company.” 

“They’re skipping school?” The Sheriff raised his brow at her. 

“Don’t even act like you weren’t just suggesting Scott to do it a few minutes ago.” She argued back. “Now down to business; Stiles I promise that this isn’t pain medication, this is actually something to help you fight infection. The nurses have been doing this in secret but I want to be totally honest with you. No secrets. This is something your body needs right now, you can live without pain medication but if you get an infection it could kill you.” 

“I have to take it?” 

“I’m afraid so kiddo.” She walked over to his IV and connected the syringe. She slowly plunged the whole thing into the connector and let it flow into Stiles body. It didn’t feel any different than the liquids they’d pumped him full of over the past few days. Stiles wouldn’t feel it if they gave him some sort of pain medication. Okay maybe that was irrational, because he would know the minute the pain started to lessen. 

“Just call me if you need anything okay?” Stiles agreed and reminded his dad that if he didn’t eat and leave soon he would be late for his shift. “You’re impossible sometimes. You got that from your mother.” 

Stiles smiled at that. The Sheriff never really talked about his mom very much. The only time he usually mentioned her was when he’d had a little too much whisky. But ever since he’d found out about the creatures that roam the world, the Sheriff had been bringing her up more often. It wasn’t constant and Stiles knew that if he pushed his dad to talk he would revert and it would have been useless to even try. Maybe one day he could tell Stiles stories about his mom. One day in the very far future; not today, Stiles reminded himself as he settled down in the bed. 

Stiles pretended to sleep until his dad kissed his forehead and walked out quietly. Stiles felt a little bit bad but the last thing he wanted was for his dad to be worrying about him all day. Stiles grabbed the leather jacket, noticing that his dad had wiped it clean; he pulled it up to cover his shoulders. He fell into a deep sleep a few minutes later. 

~

Stiles started to stir when someone spoke talking a litter louder than he was comfortable with. 

“Oh it smells like puke in here.” Opening his eyes Stiles saw Isaac standing at the foot of his bed with a disgusted look on his face. Stiles chest tightened at seeing the wolf. He’d really missed Isaac and a part of Stiles wanted to get up and jump around like a giddy preteen; but just thinking about it made his head hurt. “Why haven’t they bathed you yet?” 

“Don’t want nurse Cougar checking out my dangly bits.” Isaac’s lips turned up slightly, Stiles remembered a time when that would have made the younger wolf laugh. Then his conversation with Scott played through his mind. Something bad had happened to Isaac. Stiles stomach sank, what could have happened to Isaac to make him backpedal so far?

Isaac plopped down in a seat next to the bed and watched Stiles with an odd look on his face. 

“Quit pretending that you’re okay. You are the furthest thing from okay right now.” Isaac crossed his arms, giving Stiles a hard look. 

“I will when you do.” Stiles challenged. Isaac glared at the teen for a second before letting out a sigh and nodding his head. He looked down ashamed as if he’d done something wrong. 

“You need a bath.” The teen stated once more. Isaac sniffed the air, his eyes zeroing in on the leather jacket around Stiles shoulders. 

“Then why don’t you bathe me.” Stiles hadn’t been serious and he never expected Isaac to take it as a challenge but the teen had. Stiles saw it in his eyes the moment the challenge had rooted in, Isaac’s eyes shifted and he smirked. Isaac quickly stood from the chair and made his way over to the door. Stiles couldn’t hear what the other teen was saying but Isaac came back with empty hands and an even bigger smirk on his face. 

“What are you doing? The doctor is going to be coming in here if you do that.” Stiles argued when Isaac began to unhook him from some of the machines. Isaac didn’t touch the IV in Stiles arm but everything else came off. The machines alarms started going off. 

“Who do you think agreed to it?” Isaac was gentle with Stiles when he picked him up. 

“Please don’t do this.” Stiles didn’t even try to fight against him as he was carried into the bathroom. He knew that he wouldn’t be able to get away even if he wanted to. A feeling of utter dismay washed over him. He was helpless. 

“Don’t be embarrassed.” Isaac had hit the nail on its head; the last thing that Stiles wanted was for the rest of the pack to find out about this. “Can you sit up okay on your own?”

“I think so.” Isaac placed Stiles on the closed toilette and turned to the joining door. He quickly locked it. 

“I hope the lady next door doesn’t have to use the bathroom for a while.” Isaac spoke softly as he made his way back to the tub. He pushed the plug in and started to fill the tub up with warm water. 

Isaac walked over to Stiles. Seeing the other man struggling to get out of his clothes Isaac helped untie the strings in the back of his gown. He helped Stiles lift up and take his underwear off. A minute later he had Stiles lying in the warm water. 

“Quit looking at me like that.” Stiles blushed bashfully; leaning his head against the wall of the tub. His head had started to hurt again, biting down a wave of nausea stiles closed his eyes. Stiles started when he felt Isaacs hand on his arm. Even without opening his eyes Stiles could tell that the wolf was drawing out his pain. Stiles was going to thank the teen, but when he opened his eyes and met Isaac’s, the teen looked lost, sad and broken. Instead Stiles put his hand on his friends arm. No matter how long Isaac had been gone or why, Stiles would always be here for his pack. 

“Are you okay buddy?” Isaac snapped out of where ever he’d just been and turned his focus back to Stiles. He nodded curtly, the wolf stood for a moment and returned with two towels. He left one on the counter and rolled up the other one to put behind Stiles head. Isaac grabbed a washcloth and soaped it up. 

“Stop feeling embarrassed, Pack takes care of our own. There’s nothing to be ashamed of, those of us that can shift have seen each other naked a ton of times. You learn to be humble about it and not focus on it when you feel embarrassed.” Isaac made quick work of washing Stiles, he let the human take care of certain areas but Stiles knew that Isaac would have fully washed him if he’d let him. There was nothing sexual about it, just one person taking care of another. Isaac was doing for Stiles what the human couldn’t do for himself. 

“I always wondered if it was like some werewolf code that kept you guys cool with your dangle and furry hanging about like nothing was different.” Isaac chuckled and pulled the plug in the bottom of the tub. 

“Something like that.” Isaac chuckled and stood up once more, this time he left to go to Stiles room. He came back with a bag in his hand. 

Isaac came back to see Stiles shivering furiously. The teen’s eyes widened as if he’d forgotten that Stiles didn’t have a built in heater like the wolves did. He grabbed a towel and gently dried his friend off. When he was sure that Stiles was dry it took Isaac a few tries but he eventually got Stiles out of the tub without hurting his friend. He sat Stiles on the toilette and reached for the bag. 

“I snuck into your room and grabbed a few things for you.” Isaac explained, as he pulled out a pair of boxers and one of Stiles tank tops. He helped the teen ease his way into the clothes, it took nearly twenty minutes but they managed to get Stiles dressed and his teeth brushed. 

When they were done Isaac gently picked Stiles up and he carried the human into his room. The wolf laid him down like he was a piece of glass that was about to crack. Stiles slightly fumed at the gentleness his friend was showing him; he wasn’t a piece of glass that you had to be cautious around. Then Stiles remembered that he had cracked and they did have to be cautious around him. Helplessness washed over him again. 

Isaac covered him up again and rested the leather jacket around his shoulders. Without another word the wolf sat down next to Stiles. Something told the human that Isaac knew what he was going through. The next hour that they laid there talking, Stiles felt more at ease than he had sine he’d gotten to the hospital. 

Later that night the Sheriff stopped by for a visit. Isaac decided it was time to leave and that left Stiles and his dad alone. Stiles started to drift into an easy sleep for about an hour. The nurses came in and woke him up with the dinner cart. Melissa and Stiles talked the Sheriff into going out to dinner with her so they could talk more about Stiles condition. Stiles didn’t like that they were talking about him behind his back but he wanted his dad to learn that he wouldn’t have to sit with him twenty four seven. Stiles was slightly confused when Melissa took his food tray with her on the way out, giving stiles a smile and wink before shutting the door. A few seconds later an amazing smell wafted into the room, Scott had brought a peace treaty in the form of a pizza box. 

“I snuck this past the nurse’s station.” Stiles didn’t want to talk to Scott right now but he figured his best friend was trying and that he would give him a chance to talk. “I’ve been thinking about it. I would have told you that Derek and Isaac were here. I can’t keep something so important to you hidden. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you when you but the last thing you needed when you woke up was stress.”

Stiles could feel the honesty in Scott’s voice; his big brown doe eyes spoke volumes of truth. Stiles knew as soon as he would saw Scott he would forgive the other man. He groaned at himself, fine just this once though. He couldn’t keep forgiving Scott for hiding things from him. Stiles knew that he would forgive Scott again but if he’d been asked he would say that this was the last time. It would be a lie. 

Scott visited until ten thirty; Stiles had started to drift to sleep. His head was throbbing and he was starting to feel really crappy again. A few minutes after Scott left the nurses came to check on him. 

Stiles opened his eyes and was startled, a pair of blue eyes stared back at him from the corner of the dark room. Derek walked forward and motioned for Stiles to scoot. Without one word being said Derek removed the jacket from Stiles front and climbed into the bed. Derek maneuvered himself under the blankets. Stiles realized that Derek was in a soft pair of pajama pants and socks. 

They scooted around a little bit but wound up in the same position they’d been in the night before. Without him asking Derek started to draw some of his pain. Stiles fell asleep in in his arms a couple seconds later. 

A conversation outside caught Derek’s attention; Isaac and Scott were talking in low tones out Stiles window. 

“There’s got to be something going on in Beacon Hills. It’s been too quiet lately; it feels like this is the calm before the storm.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not exactly sure where this story is going. I had this chapter mostly written the day after I wrote the last one but I waited to put it up. I changed a few things around and now its a bit better than it was. There are going to be a few differences in this story to the actual show. Things like Scott never forgiving Allison for what she did to Boyd and Erica. The two wolves will still be alive. 
> 
> Thank you everyone for the comments on the last chapter. It really made me want to write more on this story because I knew people actually wanted to read it.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know weather or not you guys think I should continue this. I'm afraid that I may be taking the characters a little out of context from how they actually act.


End file.
